Fin alternative des 74ème Hunger Games
by les5gogoles
Summary: Et si Katniss et Peeta n'avaient pas gagné les Hunger Games? Et si Cato avait été là pour sauver Clove avant que Thresh ne la tue? Voulez-vous savoir ce qui se serait passé? Alors lisez et vous saurez. Vous aurez la connaissance ultime et infinie de Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! On tient à préciser que cette histoire a été écrite par Dalal et Noémie (spécialement pour toi Andréea)et que ça commence quand Clove va tuer Katniss. Peeta est presque guéri de sa blessure à la jambe .**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

-Très bien, commencons ! fait Clove.

Elle entend un bruit sourd et tourne la tête. Elle voit Thresh courir vers elle. Elle se lève et commence à courir, mais Thresh la rattrape. Il la plaque contre la Corne d'Abondance. Soudain, il s'immobilise et tombe sur la fille, qui le repousse.

-Dégage, salaud, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle voit Cato essuyer son épée pleine de sang. Il relève la tête et lui sourit.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse le garçon, qui la prend dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Katniss se relève. Elle se retourne et commence à courir. Puis elle tombe: Clove a envoyé un couteau qui l'a touché au pied gauche. Cato dit quelque chose à Clove, qui hoche la tête. Elle s'approche de Katniss et l'attrape par les cheveux. Elle lui enlève le couteau du pied, ce qui provoque un giclement de sang. Elle relève Katniss et l'ammène à Cato. Les trois tributs entendent des bruits de pas et Peeta arrive dans la clairière. Il voit les deux carrières et Katniss et essaye de fuir mais Cato est plus rapide: il lui prend le bras et le retient. Peeta tente de se dégager, sans succès.

-Tue Katniss et on te laissera repartir, dit Cato.

-Non ! s'écrit l'autre, effrayé.

-Tu préfère qu'elle meurt très très lentement ou tu préfère la tuer rapidement? demande Clove. Hein, Joli-Coeur, tu préfère la voir souffrir ?

-Dépêche-toi de choisir, marmonne le premier, ou Clove la fera souffrir devant toi.

-Vas-y, tue-moi Peeta, déclare Katniss.

-Tu entend, Joli-Coeur? questionne Clove, ta bien-aimée te demande de la tuer.

-Laissez-moi au moins lui dire adieu, supplie Peeta.

-Vas-y, mais fais vite, dis Cato.

Peeta s'avance, suivit par Cato qui le tient toujours. Il tend sa main pour caresser lajoue de Katniss. Mais celle-là le repousse brutalement.

-Arrête Peeta, dit-elle. On va mourir de toutes façons.

-Arrêter quoi? demande le garçon.

-Ben de jouer la comédie, répond la fille.

-Quelle comédie? Questionne-t-il de nouveau.

Katniss tourne la tête.

-Maman, Prim, prenez soin de vous, je vous aime, déclare-t-elle en pressant trois doigts contre ses lèvres, avant de les tendre vers le ciel.

-Je t'aime Gale, adieu mon amour, dit Katniss et elle envoie un baiser vers le ciel.

Peeta est choqué. Cato lui donne son épée. Le premier la prend et la plante dans le ventre de Katniss. Un coup de canon retentit. Il lâche l'épée et tombe à genoux. Clove lâche Katniss et Peeta la prend dans ses bras. Il pleure. Clove laisse échapper un gloussement. Puis elle explose de rire. Cato aussi. Il donne un coup de pied à Peeta, qui relève la tête. Peeta se lève et les foudroie du regard. Cato attrape Clove à la taille et l'embrasse devant Peeta . Il s'enfuit en courant .

-T'as eu une bonne idée, Cato, déclare Clove. Obliger Peeta à tuer Katniss, puis m'embrasser après! Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'elle allait déclarer son amour à quelqu'un d'autre, ce Gale.

-Ouais, mais Peeta était encore plus triste et choqué !

-Oui .

Et il l'embrasse de nouveau. Il ramasse son épée.

-Éloignons-nous pour que l'hovercraft puisse faire son travail, dit-il.

-Oui, allons près du lac, suggère Clove.

Elle prend la main du garçon et ils s'éloignent du corps sans vie de la Fille du Feu. Les tributs s'assoient au bord du lac et la fille pose sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Ce searit un moment merveilleux si ils n'étaient pas dans l'arène des 74ème Hunger Games. Clove est heureuse. Le garçon qu'elle aime depuis qu'elle a 12 ans l'a enfin embrassé! Et la Fille du Feu est morte et c'est Peeta qui l'a tué !

La nuit tombe finalement. Un coup de canon retentit et des aboiements se font entendre.

* * *

**Voilà! Le chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt. Bon c'est Dalal qui voulait mettre Gale et Katniss ensemble donc Noémie a mis Cato et Clove. On espère que ça vous plaira! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut, voilà le chapitre 2. C'était censé être dans le chapitre 1, mais sinon ça faisait trop long. Bonne lecture .**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Clove tourne la tête. Elle voit Peeta courir vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle se lève en sautant presque.

-Joli-Cœur court vers la Corne, dit-elle.

Cato se lève et court vers Peeta. Clove le suit. Peeta grimpe sur la Corne d'Abondance. Quand les carrières arrivent au pied de celle-là, ils voient des chiens gigantesques débouler dans la plaine.

-On monte ! crie Clove

Cato monte rapidement puis aide la fille car elle monte trop lentement. Ils arrivent au sommet de la Corne. Peeta est allongé, essoufflé. Les chiens arrivent en-bas de la Corne.

-Des mutations génétiques, souffle Clove.

Elle les détaille plus attentivement. Celle au poil blond et aux yeux verts, avec le collier assorti à ses yeux, lui rappelle... Glimmer !

-Ce sont eux ! murmure Cato. Ce sont les tributs morts. Regarde, là.

Il montre un des chiens. Il a le poil long et brun, et les yeux marrons. Son collier porte le numéro 12. Les mutations essaient de monter sur la Corne d'Abondance pour attraper les tributs réfugiés en haut.

-Katniss! s'écrie Peeta, qui s'est approché.

Clove regarde Cato. Ce dernier attrape Peeta.

-Dit adieu à la vie, Joli-Coeur, dit Clove.

Peeta se débat.

-Lâche-moi Cato! s'exclame-t-il.

-D'accord! répond Cato en souriant.

Il le traîne jusqu'au bord de la Corne, au dessus du vide et des mutations, qui essaient de les attraper.

-Je vais te lâcher ici, déclare Cato.

Peeta voit la mutation qui ressemble à Katniss sauter, essayer de l'attraper. Il regarde son pelage brun et ses yeux, qui sont humain, bruns, si beaux. Et Cato le laisse tomber.

-Noooooooooooooooon ! hurle-t-il.

Il tombe au sol. Il a le souffle coupé sous le choc de l'impact. Puis Katniss et les autres tributs morts _**(NdA : ici, les mutations génétiques sont VRAIMENT les tributs morts.) **_lui sautent dessus. En haut de la Corne d'Abondance, Cato et Clove s'assoient. Il fait froid, et Clove se blottit contre Cato, qui la serre dans ses bras.

-J'ai froid, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, répond Cato.

Ils entendent Peeta hurler puis gémir et sangloter.

-Pourquoi ne l'achèvent-ils pas ? demande la fille.

-Tu le sais très bien, lui dit le garçon.

Il la serre plus fort dans se bras, et elle l'embrasse. Toute la nuit, ils attendent que Peeta meurent. Mais le canon reste muet. Quand le jour se lève, ils se lèvent.

-Achevons-le et on aura gagné, suggère Cato.

-Je m'en charge, dit Clove en souriant.

Elle sort un couteau et le lance. Le coup de canon retentit enfin et un trou s'ouvre dans la plaine. Les mutations y disparaissent. Les gagnants descendent de la Corne d'Abondance et s'éloignent. L'hovercraft arrive et emporte le corps de Peeta.

-On a gagné ! s'exclame Clove.

La voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit à travers l'arène :

-Félicitation à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games!La révision antérieur vient d'être annulé examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, annonce-t-il. Bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

* * *

**Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 3 sera un peu spécial et il sortira bientôt. Bye !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 3. On arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, du coup on a écrit une version chacune. Les voilà.**

Chapitre 3 :

Version 1 : la version plutôt romantique _par Noémie_.

Cato tourne le tête vers Clove et voit qu'elle pleure. Jamais, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il ne l'a vu pleurer ! Même quand Thresh l'a attaqué. Mais là... Il la prend dans ses bras.

-Cato, je peux pas te tuer, dit la fille.

-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas te tuer, répond le garçon. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, déclare-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Cato.

Ils restent longtemps enlacés ainsi. Puis Clove embrasse Cato et se dégage doucement. Le garçon fronce les sourcils. La fille prend un de ses couteau.

-Adieu, dit-elle en regardant Cato.

-Clove, non ! s'écrie-t-il.

-Je t'aime, déclare Clove.

Et elle se plante le couteau dans le cœur. Elle tombe et Cato la rattrape.

-Non! souffle-t-il. Clove, ne me laisse pas.

-Je t'aime, murmure la fille, et elle s'immobilise définitivement.

Cato lui retire le couteau et la serre dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et la pose par terre. Il s'éloigne, il est plein de sang. L'hovercraft arrive et emporte le corps de Clove. Un autre vient alors et emporte Cato.

Version 2: la version sadique _par Dalal._

Clove et Cato se regardent, affolés.

-Cato ! Je peux pas te tuer ! Je pourrait jamais vivre sans toi ! dit la fille.

-Et bah moi si, déclare Cato d'un air arrogant.

Clove n'a pas le temps de comprendre, que Cato lui plante son épée dans le ventre.

-Cato... murmure Clove en tendant la main vers lui.

Puis elle tombe, sans que le garçon ne fasse rien pour la rattraper. Cato sourit et enlève son épée. Du sang jaillit. Un coup de canon retentit. Il s'éloigne du corps sans vie de Clove et un hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel et ramasse Clove. La voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit :

-Cato Hadley, le vainqueur des 74èmes Hunger Games !

-Yes! crie Cato en levant une main, et un autre hovercraft vient le chercher.

**Le chapitre est un peu court mais on espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Dites nous quelle version vous préférez, pour qu'on puissent continuer avec la version que la majorité préfère. Et dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera un peu différent. Au revoir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Bonne année 2015 ! OUI, on sait, le chapitre a mis ÉNORMEMENT de temps à sortir, mais maintenant qu'il est là, bah ... vous pouvez le lire ! Petite précision: ce chapitre a été entièrement rédigé par Dalal, vu que Noémie n'avait pas d'inspiration quand il s'agissait de Gale. Voici une chanson que vous pouvez écouter en lisant : If I die young de The Band Perry. Bon, assez parlé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gale était scotché devant son écran, les yeux grands ouverts.

_\- Tue Katniss et on te laissera repatir,_ avait dit Cato.

Claudius Templesmith et Caesar Flickerman n'arrêtaient pas de commenter, mais Gale était tellement concentré sur les Jeux qu'ils n'entendait même plus leurs voix. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se contenta donc de regarder pour connaître la suite. Mais au moment ou Cato prononça cette phrase, l'écran s'éteigni. Gale ne bougea pas. Il était en compagnie de la mère de Katniss et de Prim. Elles non plus n'essquissèrent pas un geste. Ils étaient tout les trois comme paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, Katniss était déjà morte, pensa Gale. Lorsqu'il parvint à nouveau à bouger, Gale sortit de la maison sans dire un mot. Prim et la mère de Katniss le laissèrent s'en aller. Il se dirigeat vers la forêt, franchit le grillage et s'assit sur l'herbe. Il savait que Katniss était morte. Si Peeta refusait de la tuer, Cato et Clove allaient le faire. Gale était anéanti. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ? Il préférait ne pas y songer pour le moment. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il resta immobile longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça. Il décida finallement de rentrer chez lui. Il se leva lentement et marcha d'un pas lourd, les yeux baissés. Quand ils poussa la porte de sa maison, il vit ses frères et soeurs, sa mère, celle de Katniss et Prim assis, attendant que les Jeux reprennent. Il s'assit à côté de Prim. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'écran s'alluma, puis ils virent Peeta refuser de tuer Katniss et Clove l'y obliger.

_\- Vas-y, tue-moi Peeta,_ le supplia Katniss.

Peeta s'approcha de Katniss pour lui faire ses adieux. Il tendit sa main vers elle, quand soudain, elle le repoussa.

_\- Arrête Peeta, on va mourir de toutes façons,_ dit Katniss.

Peeta ne comprenait pas. Gale non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, personne ne comprenait plus rien.

_\- Arrêter quoi ? _demanda Peeta.

_\- Ben de jouer la comédie, _répondit Katniss.

Ainsi donc, Katniss n'aimait pas Peeta. Gale fut profondément soulagé, même s'il n'y avait qu'à moitié cru.

_\- Maman, Prim, prenez soin de vous, je vous aime_, déclara Katniss en pressant trois doigts contre ses lèvres, puis en les tendant vers le ciel. Puis elle continua : _" Je t'aime Gale, adieu mon amour"_, elle envoya un baiser vers le ciel.

En voyant la tête de Peeta, Gale ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il vit Cato passer son épée à Peeta, qui la leva au-dessus de Katniss. Gale ferma ses yeux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Katniss", murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Quelques temps après ..._

* * *

Clove se suicida. Cato la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la reposa par terre. Deux hovercraft vinrent les chercher, puis l'écran s'éteignit. Cato allait faire la Tournée de la Victoire.

"Eh bien quand il arrivera au district 12, je lui ferai payer", pensa Gale. Il avait déjà une idée en tête ...

* * *

**Qu'est ce que prépare Gale ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ... En tous cas, on espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et on voulait aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Bye bye (pour l'instant) !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Noémie et Dalal : le retour II. Voici le chapitre 5, tout chaud, tout juste sorti du four :**

PDV de Gale :

Il était presque minuit. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Gale. Il attendait. Il pensait à quelque chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne pleurait pas. Parce que ce quelqu'un allait être vengé. Gale se leva donc, prit la pioche qu'il utilisait à la mine et sortit de chez lui, mais pas pour aller travailler. Non, il allait mettre son plan en oeuvre. Il se dirigea vers la gare où allait arriver le train demain matin. Quand il fut arrivé, il suivit les rails sur un kilomètre à peu près, et il s'arrêta. Il commença son travail et vingt minutes après, il avait terminé. Il se releva, fier de lui, et contempla son oeuvre pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se dit que, si le plan A ne marchait pas, il y avait toujours le plan B ...

PDV de Cato :

Cato était dans le train de la Tournée de la Victoire en direction du district 12. Assit sur une banquette, le front contre la fenêtre, un flot de pensées défillait dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi ils voyageaient en train pour la Tournée de la Victoire et pour les tributs moissonés, alors que les hovercrafts allaient beaucoup plus vite. Il pensa aussi que le distict 12 ne devait pas l'aimer énormement. Après tout, Clove et lui avaient forcé Peeta tuer Katniss, puis ils avaient tué Peeta, et l'épée dont s'était servi Peeta était la sienne mais c'est Clove qui avait achevé Peeta. Clove... Clove, qu'il avait sauvé plusieurs fois... Clove, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre de rentrer sain et sauf au district 2... Clove, qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours... Une larme coula sur la joue de Cato. Il l'essuya rageuseument. Il allait faire payer ça au Capitole, il se le jura. À ce moment, Brutus ouvrit la porte du wagon.

\- On arrive bientôt, dit-il.

\- J'arrive, répondit Cato.

Brutus referma la porte. Cato se leva et sortit du wagon rejoindre Brutus et Enobaria, les mentors. Mais alors qu'il marchait, le train fit un brusque embardée à droite, ce qui déséquilibra Cato. Ils descendaient une pente à toute allure. Cato regarda par la fenêtre. Ils n'étaient plus sur les rails ! Le véhicule se renversa sur le côté. Cato bascula et se cogna la tête en tombant. Le train s'arrêta soudainement, couché sur le côté. Cato se releva péniblement.

PDV de Gale :

Le plan A avait échoué, Cato n'était pas mort dans l'accident. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment échoué, puisque le train était quand même endommagé et qu'il fallait le réparer. Cato allait donc rester plus longtemps au 12. " Bon, plan B", se dit Gale. Il se dirigea vers la forêt. Un fois le grillage passé, il alla vers les bois et ... il se mit à cueillir des fraises. Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela fesait partie du plan. Donc, pendant qu'il cueillait des fraises, les pensée de Gale s'emmêlaient.

Il espérait que cette fois son plan allait marcher, mais il se disait aussi que c'était stupide de se venger et que ça allait sûrement lui attirer des ennuis. Mais il le fesait pour elle. Il se disait aussi que de toutes façons, Cato devait déjà être dévasté par la mort de Clove, mais il se vengerait quand même. Et puis, qu'est ce qui lui disait que Cato aimait vraiment Clove ? Les carrières n'étaient pas connus pour avoir du coeur. Peut-être que Cato jouait la comédie, comme Katniss.

Katniss... il pensait à elle encore plus qu'avant. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit là, à côté de lui, comme autrefois, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, et qu'ils s'embrassent. Exactement comme avant.

À ce moment, Gale se rendit compte qu'il était immobile depuis longtemps et qu'il avait ramassé pas mal de fraises. Il repassa donc le grillage et marcha en direction de la maison du maire. Arrivé au pas de la porte, il toqua. Le maire lui ouvrit, et sa mine joyeuse s'assombrit quand il vit Gale.

\- Ah, c'est toi Gale, fit il, déçu.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Undersee. Je viens voir Madge.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Monte, elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Merci, Monsieur le maire, dit Gale en entrant.

La maison du maire était gigantesque par rapport à la sienne. Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de le chambre de Madge.

\- Entrez, dit-elle.

Gale poussa la porte et il vit Madge assise sur son lit, l'air triste. Elle releva la tête.

\- Gale ?

\- Je t'ai apporté des fraises.

\- Merci.

Madge prit les fraises que Gale lui tendait. Il y eu un grand silence et une larme coula sur la joue de Madge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les gens ! Désolées, désolées, désolées de notre looooooooooooooongue absence ! Euh ... on n'a pas d'excuse en fait ... Bon, voilà le chapitre 6, même s'il n'est pas très long ( voir pas long du tout) :**

* * *

**PdV de Gale**

Gale s'assit sur le lit.

\- Écoute-moi, Madge ...

Elle leva la tête.

\- Elle est morte et nous ne pouvons rien y faire, continua-t-il. Mais nous pouvons la venger, et ce n'est pas en pleurant que nous y parviendrons.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on va la venger ? répondit Madge en commençant à sangloter. C'est Peeta qui l'a tué et il est déjà mort lui aussi !

\- Oui, c'est Peeta qui l'a tué, mais il l'a fait sur ordre de Cato et Clove. Et à ce que je sache, Cato est toujours vivant ...

Madge eu l'air offensé.

\- Mais ... ! Je ne veux pas tuer qui que ce soit ! Je refuse de t'aider si tu veux que je commette un meurtre !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, plus personne ne mourra, je vais t'expliquer.

Bien qu'ils soient seuls dans la chambre de Madge, Gale préféra s'approcher d'elle et lui chuchoter son plan dans l'oreille.

\- Eh bien ... ça peut marcher, approuva Madge.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- Oui, on la vengera ensemble.

\- Très bien, dit Gale.

Il se leva et se retourna une dernière fois pour adresser à Madge un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et il quitta la chambre d'un pas satisfait. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Madge prit un crayon et une feuille blanche qui traînait par terre, et commença à écrire.

* * *

**Pdv Cato**

Cato était dans une des maisons du Village des Vainqueurs du district 12. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cato se leva et alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille était devant la porte.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Qui es tu? demanda Cato.

-Je suis Madge, la fille du maire.

-Que ce que tu veux ? fit Cato.

-Je dois vous donnez ça, répondit Madge en lui donnant un papier.

Cato le prit.

-C'est tout ce que tu veux?demanda Cato.

-Euh...oui.

-Alors dégage maintenant.

Cato claqua la porte au nez de Madge. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il déplia le papier et le lit : « Rejoins moi dans la forêt, à la première clairière que tu trouveras, ce soir à 18 heures ». Il soupira.

-C'est super sympa de signer les messages!grogna-t-il.

_Le soir._

Cato avait décidé d'aller au rendez-vous dans la forêt, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Le soir, un peu avant 18 heures, il se dirigea donc vers la forêt. Il arriva dans un pré devant la forêt. Un seul petit problème : l'entrée de la forêt était délimitée par un grillage. Cato s'approcha du grillage. Il n'était apparemment pas électrifié. Cato suivit le grillage et trouva une petite ouverture et entra dans la forêt. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. La nuit commençait lentement à tomber. Cato arriva dans une clairière. Il n'y avait personne. Il décida d'attendre. Il attendit donc. Comme, au bout d'environ une heure, personne ne n'était arrivé.

-Génial!dit-il. Faire venir quelqu'un mais ne pas venir soi même !

Et il partit. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse, sortit de la forêt et repassa par l'ouverture dans le grillage.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !cria quelqu'un.

Cato se retourna. Des Pacificateurs !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Dalal et Noémie. On va vous laisser lire.**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Pdv de Cato_

Cato était dans le salon du maire Undersee, avec le chef des Pacificateurs, quelques Pacificateurs, Brutus, Enobaria, le maire, sa femme et sa fille. Ils étaient là pour ''juger'' Cato. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il entendait seulement quelques phrases. Son esprit était occupé par Clove. Elle lui manquait horriblement.

-Il est préciser : sans exception, disait le chef des Pacificateurs.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meurt ? Chaque nuit, il revoyait sa mort. Chaque nuit, ce souvenir le hantait.

-Snow ne serait vraiment pas content ! disait Enobaria.

Snow... C'était lui, le responsable. Le seul et unique coupable. Personne d'autre ! Sauf les ''amants maudits du 12''. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu cette règle permettant de gagner à deux. Sans cette règle, il ne serait pas resté avec Clove jusqu'à la fin des jeux, pour ne pas avoir à la tuer.

-Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement, suggérait le maire.

Mais, sans cette règle, il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de voir Peeta tuer Katniss. Seul, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire autant souffrir Peeta. Sans cette règle, Clove ne lui manquerait pas comme elle lui manquait en ce moment-même. Et dire qu'au début des jeux, elle était jalouse parce qu'elle croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Glimmer et lui ! Cato n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Glimmer. Il avait même parfois du mal à la supporter ! Elle ne lui manquait absolument pas.

-Donc, nous sommes bien d'accord, dans l'heure qui suit, sur la place, une vingtaine de coup de fouet ? vérifiait le chef des Pacificateurs.

Cato avait tellement envie d'être dans un rêve dont il allait se réveiller et voir Clove.

-Bien, dit le maire. Mr. Hadley, veuillez suivre nos Pacificateurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

Cato se leva et suivit les Pacificateurs. Une question lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Que se serait-il passé si ça avait été Peeta et Katniss, les deux derniers survivants ? Les juges auraient-ils enlevé la règle des deux gagnants ?

* * *

_Pdv de Gale_

Gale arriva sur la place déjà noire de monde venu assister à la scène. Il repéra Madge au premier rang et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle parmi la foule. Dans le cercle vide au milieu laissé par les gens, il y avait un poteau de bois sur une estrade et attaché à lui par les poignets, Cato. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de se qu'il lui arrivait, ou s'il en était conscient, il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Les Pacificateurs étaient aussi là, ils parlaient entre eux mais Gale n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Cependant, il s'en fichait,car cette fois son plan avait parfaitement bien fonctionné et il s'en félicitait. À part les Pacificateurs, personne ne parlait et les minutes étaient longues.

Soudain, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds apparu de nulle part. Elle avait un air de psychopathe sur le visage, et Gale pensa qu'elle l'était peut-être vraiment et ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite confirma ses pensées. Elle portait une robe bleue turquoise légèrement transparente qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec une large ceinture en cuir. Elle était pieds nus, ce qui ce pouvait dans le district 12 tellement certains étaient pauvres, mais cette mystérieuse fille n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être du 12, et encore moins de Panem. Pour accompagner son air psychopathe, un fouet était enroulé autour de sa main.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Cato, se baissa et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, mais Gale ne su jamais ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui avoir dit. En tous cas, ce n'était sûrement pas fait pour amuser Cato. La psychopathe se releva ensuite et déplia son fouet.

Gale sourit sadiquement.

* * *

_Pdv de Cato_

Cato était attaché à un poteau, devant le district 12 entier. Mais, comme lors de son ''procès'', il pensait à Clove. Il pensait à la dernière nuit des jeux, il pensait aux derniers instants passés avec elle, il se souvenait du dernier coucher du soleil qu'ils avaient admiré ensemble.

Cato jeta un regard à la foule au pied de l'estrade. Tout le district devait être là, et les Pacificateurs parlaient entre eux. Cato retourna à ses pensées.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il regarda la personne sans tourner la tête. C'était un jeune fille qui ne ressemblait pas aux gens du District 12. Elle ressemblait plus à un personne du 1, du 2 ou du 4.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû embrasser cette fille, lui dit-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Glimmer ? Non l'autre... Euh... Ah oui, c'est ça... Clove.

Et elle se releva. Et le premier coup de fouet arriva. Puis le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième... Le douleur était juste horrible.

* * *

_Pdv de Snow._

Snow était dans son bureau. Il venait de recevoir un enregistrement du District 12. Il l'ouvrit sur son écran. Dès que le président vit ce qui s'était passé au 12, il fut outré ! Qui avait osé lever la main sur SON vainqueur ? Et qui était cette mystérieuse fille ? C'était inacceptable ! Mais la véritable question était : qu'avait fait Cato pour mériter ça ?

Snow était très énervé quand soudain, il eu une idée brillante.

-Transmet cet enregistrement à l'écran N7X4. Ça va beaucoup leur plaire. Surtout à elle, ordonna-t-il à son ordinateur. Et à présent, allons nous occuper de Thread...

* * *

**Et voilà ! On se retrouve (bientôt) pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**P.S. : On espère que tu as bien aimé Andréea ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey ! C'est Noémie qui vous parle (même si c'est Dalal qui a écrit tout le chapitre...). Ce chapitre est en retard. Il est écrit depuis le 24 septembre... Mais ma boîte mail voulait pas marcher (excuse la plus pourrie du monde parce que samedi dernier elle marchait...Mais chuuuuuut). Bref voilà, je vous laisse lire, et si vous ne détestez après avoir lu ce chapitre, c'est normal.**

**Bref bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

PdV de Gale

Plusieurs mois plus tard ...

Pourquoi Gale voulait-il apprendre à chasser au jeune Vick ? La réponse est simple. Ses petits frères devaient pouvoir se débrouiller tous seuls au cas où un jour, Gale ne serait plus là pour s'occuper de leur famille. Rory connaissait déjà certaines choses en matière de chasse qu'il avait tiré des quelques leçons qu'il avait pris avec Gale. Gale pensait qu'il serait mieux de commencer avec Vick le plus tôt possible. Après tout, le pire des scénarios pouvait se produire n'importe quand avec un gouvernement pareil. C'était l'avis de Gale, et ce n'était pas une très bonne idée tenu compte de ce qui arriva, mais ça, il était impossible de le savoir sur le moment.

\- Vick ?

Le petit tourna la tête.

\- Je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi aujourd'hui.

Vick était perplexe.

\- Mais on est dimanche, tu ne travaille pas à la mine. Et puis qu'est ce que j'irai faire là-bas de toutes façons ? interrogea-t-il avec un air perdu.

Gale resta silencieux, et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Vick ne comprenais toujours pas. Puis, son visage s'illumina vivement :

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'emmène chasser ?!

Le sourire de Gale s'élargit en guise d'approbation. Les yeux de Vick s'illuminèrent et il sauta en brandissant son poing vers le haut, se mit à courir pour aller chercher sa veste et revint en un rien de temps.

Gale rit, amusé par l'immense enthousiasme son petit frère, et lui dit :

\- Eh bien, si tu tiens tant à y aller, suis-moi !

Et il sortit de la maison, un sourire sur son visage, et un Vick surexcité sautillant sur ses talons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grillage. Les Pacificateurs avaient activé le courant depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Cato dans la forêt. C'était la première fois que Vick s'approchait aussi près de ce grillage à la dangereuse réputation. Le petit garçon le contemplait, les yeux grands ouverts, avec un mélange d'admiration, d'étonnement et d'excitation. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Puis, rompant le silence, Gale soupira et annonça enfin :

\- Bon, maintenant que nous y sommes il va falloir passer de l'autre côté. Tu vois ce trou? On va traverser par là. J'irai le premier et tu me suivra en imitant mes gestes.

Vick, ne détachant toujours pas ses yeux du grillage qui le fascinait tant, hocha la tête, faisant savoir à son grand frère qu'il avait entendu ses instructions.

Gale soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant que son frère était toujours scotché devant ce ridicule enchevêtrement de fils de fer qui lui était si familier à lui. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

-Hey.

Vick détourna sa tête vers Gale.

\- Tu rêvait éveillé, lui dit-il d'une voix amusée. Gale esquissa un doux sourire plein de tendresse en voyant la mine perdue de son petit frère, avec ses grands yeux et sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il l'aimait tellement. Il allait prendre le plus grand soin de lui. Gale ne pourrait pas le supporter si quelque chose lui arrivait. À lui ou à tout autre personne qu'il aimait et qui lui était chère.

\- C'est toi qui est en train de rêver maintenant.

Vick tira Gale de ses pensées et ce dernier remarqua qu'il avait était en train de fixer son petit frère.

-Ah ! Désolé, je pensais juste à … non, ce n'est rien (Gale secoua la tête). Allons-y. Regarde bien comment je fais.

Gale commença à passer par le trou, en pliant les genoux, prêtant bien attention à ne pas toucher les fils électrifiés en faisant des mouvements délicats.

Quand il passa de l'autre côté, il se releva et sourit à Vick :

\- Tu vois ? C'est très simple. C'est à toi maintenant.

Vick entreprit alors d'imiter son grand frère. Il baissa la tête et la passa à travers le grillage. Il passa un pied. Puis l'autre. C'est là que les choses prirent une mauvaises tournure : Vick leva son pied un peu plus haut qu'il ne le fallait. Sa chaussure toucha le grillage. Gale vit clairement un courant d'électricité le traverser. Vick poussa un cri de peur plus que de douleur, et tomba violemment sur le sol. Gale se précipita vers lui, horrifié et terrifié.

\- VICK ! VICK !

Gale retourna Vick sur son dos. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il souffrait peut-être plus que son petit frère. Gale secoua Vick, essayant tant bien que mal de garder espoir, et de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Vick avait les yeux clos, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et sa respiration était à peine remarquable.

\- VICK ! S'il te plaît ! Réveille-toi ! supplia Gale.

Enfin, après la minute la plus horrible que Gale n'ai jamais vécu, Vick ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tourna lentement sa tête vers son grand frère. Voyant son grand frère prêt à pleurer, il esquissa un faible sourire pour le rassurer. Et cette fois, Gale n'en pouvait plus il éclata en sanglot et étrenna son frère si fort au point de lui casser les côtes.

\- Vick ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me donner une frayeur pareille ! lui dit Gale avec difficulté, en partie parce qu'il pleurait à s'en noyer le visage dans ses larmes, et aussi parce qu'il souriait tellement qu'il avait du mal à bouger les lèvres.

Finalement, Gale relâcha son étreinte et saisit Vick par les épaules :

\- On rentre à la maison.

Vick fut surpris par les paroles de son grand frère.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je _veux_ aller chasser avec toi !

\- Pas question, est-ce que tu a oublié le fait que tu viens de t'électrocuter ? Je te ramène, on ira une autre fois.

Vick soupira.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux le faire, je vais mieux maintenant.

Gale paraissait vraiment très inquiet. Il secoua légèrement Vick par les épaules.

\- Vick, je … je …

Ce fut au tour de Vick de prendre son grand frère par les épaules, le tenant fermement et le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Gale. _Je vais bien._

Gale finit par céder quelques instants plus tard. Il soupira et se releva, attrapa son frère par le bras et l'aida à se mettre debout à son tour. Aussitôt sur ses pieds, Vick vacilla légèrement.

\- Vick … commença Gale, mais fut interrompu.

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, répéta Vick, essayant de rassurer son grand frère dont la mine laissait paraître une grande inquiétude.

\- Bon. On y va dans ce cas.

Gale posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant signe à Vick d'être silencieux. Ils avaient à présent suffisamment avancé dans la forêt pour y rencontrer un jeune cerf. Gale s'avança avec la plus grande précaution sur les feuilles sèches, sans aucun bruit. C'était là le résultat d'années d'entraînement. Vick, en revanche, essayait tant bien que mal d'imiter son grand frère, mais sans grand succès : les feuilles craquaient sans cesse sous ses petits pieds.

Gale fit signe à son frère de contourner le cerf pour qu'ils puissent le prendre des deux cotés en même temps. Vick se dépêcha d'obéir, et heureusement, l'animal ne s'enfuit pas en entendant ses pas bruyants. Gale soupira intérieurement.

Il se concentra vite de nouveau et attrapa son arc et une flèche. Il tendit doucement la corde et y déposa la flèche avec le plus grand soin. Son yeux droit se ferma. La main contre la joue, la respiration retenue, Gale lâcha finalement la corde. La flèche partit sur le cerf avec un sifflement, et c'est la que tout bascula. Vick écrasa une petite branche, le cerf leva ma tête, fila à l'allure d'un train et la flèche de Gale alla se planter tout droit dans la poitrine de Vick, qui bascula, et tomba à la renverse.

L'enterrement eu lieu le jour même, dans la forêt. La famille de Gale et celle de Katniss étaient présentes. Mais aucune ne su comment était réellement mort Vick, Gale n'ayant pas eu le courage de leur avouer ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

Les feuilles orangées tombaient sur la tombe de Vick. On entendait seulement le bruissement du vent et les sanglots silencieux de Rory. Gale ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps était dèjà passé quand il vit une katniss à côté de la terre fraîchement retournée. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il avaient déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps, une goutte d'eau salée coula sur sa joue, le détrompant.

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Gale était en très mauvais état. Il ne mangeait et ne dormait presque plus, restait toujours silencieux, ne parlant que si c'était nécessaire. Ses journées étaient devenues encore plus monotones qu'avant, si c'est possible. La semaine, il allait à la mine, y travaillait toute la journée, rentrait le soir, mangeait et allait se coucher. Le dimanche, il allait chasser dans la forêt. Alors quand sa mère, commença à se sentir mal elle aussi, Gale ne savait plus quoi faire.

Gale vit qu'Hazel n'arrêtait pas se gratter le bras, et sa peau devenait très sèche. Un soir, il décida de lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais Hazel n'en avait aucune idée. Gale décida donc que la meilleur solution était d'aller en parler à Mme Everdeen.

Le lendemain, il se rendit chez elle.

Arrivé devant la maison, il toqua. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une souriante Mme Everdeen :

\- Gale ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Gale baissa la tête.

\- Ma mère ne va pas bien.

Le sourire de Mme Everdeen disparu aussitôt, et elle fit précipitamment signe à Gale d'entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une mine concernée.

Gale lui décrivit alors la situation.

Quand il eu fini, la mère de Katniss lui dit d'aller voir Prim, qu'elle saurait quoi lui donner pour guérir sa mère, car elle-même était occupée pour le moment.

Gale se dirigea donc vers l'ancienne chambre de Katniss. La porte était entre-ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit le submergea de tristesse.

Prim et son petit frère Rory, en train de s'embrasser. Son petit frère, et la petite sœur de Katniss. Le cœur de Gale se serra. Katniss. Il resta immobile pendant un moment.

Puis, il se décida enfin à toquer, et à ouvrir la porte. Prim et Rory sursautèrent, et Gale parla avant qu'ils n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, les rassura-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il dit ensuite à Prim ce qu'il se passait, et elle le sortit de la chambre en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'étagère où étaient disposés tout les produits médicaux de la maison. Elle commença à chercher ce qu'elle voulait donner à Gale, quand il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a ma mère, exactement ?

Prim se retourna :

\- Je crois qu'elle a la gale, Gale.

**Voilà ! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (et il est peut-être possible que ça nous motive pour écrire plus vite ! (Mais c'est pas sûr...))**

**Bye !**


End file.
